PROJECT SUMMARY? INTERVENTION AND CONSORTIUM CORE (ICC) The purpose of the Intervention and Consortium Core (ICC) is to serve as the central hub to provide expertise on: 1) implementation of the research interventions; and 2) organization, development, and fostering of relationships using Community-Based Participatory Research (CBPR) and the Science of Team Science (SciTS) principles/methodologies, ultimately bringing together a transdisciplinary team of community members and health disparities researchers from a number of disciplines to address the goals of this Program Project. Longstanding partnerships between The Ohio State University, West Virginia University, University of Kentucky, and the University of Virginia will serve as the cornerstone of the Program Project, along with their respective clinical and community partners. In addition, the interventions to be tested in the three research projects have been developed and piloted with community partners and, thus, are designed to be culturally appropriate. Building upon the successful relationships established among the Appalachian community, provider networks, public health entities, community groups, and the Appalachia Community Cancer Network (ACCN) during previous projects, this Core proposes the following specific aims: 1) Engage community based organizations, stakeholders, regional health care providers, public health entities, and policy makers across the lifespan of the Program Project from planning through evaluation; 2) Participate in the conduct of Multi-Level Community and Clinic Assessments, engaging community, clinic, and academic partners in the process to inform and develop plans for the implementation of the comprehensive cervical cancer prevention program in the participating clinics; 3) Collaborate with research project investigators and community members to review, pilot test, refine and implement the multi-level interventions targeting the clinic, provider and patients to be utilized in the three research projects at clinic sites; and 4) Train relevant clinic and project staff on the implementation of the interventions for all three research projects, including the Patient Navigators, and provide ongoing technical assistance and quality assurance to maintain consistency and fidelity of protocol delivery. Drs. Stephenie Kennedy and Electra Paskett will lead this Core, with support of Drs. Vandeusen and Ostrof (proposed consultant). This Core will lead community engagement (through the Community Advisory Board), clinic interactions (through a Clinic Consortium), and intervention refinement, implementation and sustainability for this Program Project. The ICC will include the Program's two conceptual models which underlie the research ? the Multi-Level Model for Addressing Health Disparities (for intervention and assessment) and the Proctor Implementation Framework (for implementation and evaluation of the interventions) in all activities. Evaluation of the Core activities, specifically related to implementation and community engagement, will be conducted by the Biostatistics and Evaluation Core (BEC).